


Next Chapter

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and AJ move into their new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Chapter

AJ collapses on the couch and lets out a heavy breath.  The day finally happened.  They were finally in their new house.  Now they were trying to get Tucker to go to bed but with no avail so far.  Their young son is far too excited about having a new house.  AJ sits forward and watches as Becky walks into the room.

 

“Did he finally get settled?” he asks.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly say settled,” Becky answers as she sits down beside AJ.  “He’s in bed and watching a movie.  I figure he’ll be asleep in the matter of minutes.”

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it.”  He leans back and wraps an arm around her shoulders as she leans against him.  “It was an exciting day for him.  For all of us.”

 

Becky looks up at him as best as she can and smiles.  “It has been.”  She leans in and kisses him.  “And now we get to start the next chapter.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
